


Iridescent

by Nekozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekozume/pseuds/Nekozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shoyo fears he's been rejected by Kageyama, he tries to escape the reality by suddenly paying Kenma a visit. Kenma can't help but think this is all too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

The room was silent, save for the fan rattling as it blew cold air straight towards the two boys. Shoyo's eyes were downcast, his bright orange hair ruffled by the wind behind him. Kenma sat in front of him, his knees to his chest and his cat-like eyes fixated on Shoyo. They had been sitting like this for a full five minutes. It was a shock that Shoyo was here at all, actually. Despite keeping in contact with him, Kenma never expected him to suddenly insist on a visit. Now that he was here, he was quiet and seemed troubled. Kenma didn't want to impose... but this focused silence was his own way of insisting that Shoyo explain to him what was going on...  
"I'm running away," Shoyo finally said quietly, fiddling with the strap of the bag he had brought with him. Kenma's eyes widened slightly but he did his best to seem calm.  
"Why?"  
"I-It's kind of embarrassing..." Shoyo shifted so that he was now sitting cross-legged. His hand went to his face as if he were already trying to hide from Kenma. His face began to turn pink.  
"It's alright." Kenma didn't know what else to say. He wanted Shoyo to trust him but again, he wasn't going to force him to do anything.  
Shoyo suddenly leaned forward and held out his pinky to Kenma. His eyes were filled with desparity, determination, and... unease.  
Although he thought the notion was a bit childish, he knew it would make Shoyo feel better. Kenma locked his own pinky finger in Hinata's and solemnly shook it.  
"Alright..." Shoyo breathed a sigh of relief and sat back. "I... confessed to Kageyama."  
It felt like the words were lead around Kenma's heart. He was doing everything in his power to keep from letting his heart drop to his stomach. He knew this would happen eventually, but still...  
"As you can see, it didn't go so well... He seemed really surprised when I told him and he never really did give me an answer. Instead, he just sort of avoided me... Tanaka-senpai was the only one I told but it felt like everyone knew and they were judging me too. Then... he kept messing up his tosses to me until he stopped tossing to me altogether."  
At this point, Shoyo's eyes were beginning to brim with tears. Kenma didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew he should reach out and comfort his friend, tell him that he's there for him and he's glad Shoyo chose to come here. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. As much as he wanted to see Shoyo stop crying, he knew that he'd be ridden with guilt if he tried to comfort him. For despite those reassuring words, Kenma's heart was beginning to lift again. He felt guilty for being glad Shoyo and pretty much been rejected...  
"They were only practice games but... we started falling behind. We had this big fight on the court and he walked off. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Like they were blaming me for bringing the team down." Shoyo dug the heels of his hands into his eyes as he finally began sobbing. "I felt so ashamed and horrible... I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry, Kenma."  
Whatever euphoria Kenma was feeling due to Shoyo's rejection was instantly shattered. Watching him cry like this was worse... much worse.  
Admittedly a bit hesitantly at first, Kenma slowly brought himself over to Shoyo and managed to wrap his arms around his chest and back. That's what you do right? Give a hug. Shoyo seemed to agree because he was soon returning the embrace and crying into Kenma's shoulder. His tears felt hot on his skin and his face was so warm too. Kenma felt a knot tie itself in his throat as he held Shoyo a little tighter. They sat like that, until Shoyo's sobbing regressed into nervous hiccups and the sun began to go down.  
"Th-hic-Thanks." Shoyo seemed a little embarrassed when he finally pulled away from the hug. He sniffled and wiped his red cheek with the back of his hand.  
"I'll be righ back," Kenma said quietly, calmly. He got up and went to get some tissues and a glass of water. When he returned, he found Shoyo sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes glazed over.  
"Here." Kenma handed Shoyo what he had gathered and Shoyo forced a smile at him before taking the items. After wiping away his tears completely and drinking the entire glass of water, Kenma knew that he couldn't take this atmosphere anymore... Shoyo probably couldn't either. So he walked over to his closet and produced his volleyball-- the stitches worn but in good shape otherwise.  
"Let's go. I'll toss to you." He wasn't sure if Shoyo would be up for it... There was a possibility that volleyball wouldn't be able to cheer him up since Kageyama was involved. However, Kenma was relieved when he saw the glint in Hinata's eyes.  
"Sure."  
They tossed until well into the night. It was troublesome having only one volleyball for spiking because it meant they had to go and grab it after every hit. Shoyo would sprint over to it but once he egged Kenma on, Kenma couldn't quiet his competitive side. By the end of the night, his legs were sore and his arms were tired from tossing for hours straight.  
"I actually can't feel my hand anymore!" Shoyo laughed, holding up his palm. The simple sound of Shoyo's renewed laughter was enough to make Kenma smile.  
"We should probably head back then," Kenma suggested, balancing the volleyball on his hip.  
"Yeah, probably." Shoyo agreed.  
For a summer night it was comfortably cool. Grasshoppers were chirping and there was enough moonlight to see everything clearly enough. The best part of it was the fact that Shoyo was walking right next to him, though. Kenma didn't get to see him often, so when he did, he couldn't help but feel really excited. The sort of feeling you would get if you were with a celebrity or something like that. Either way, Kenma wanted to stay like this for awhile longer. Being around Shoyo always made him happier.  
"Thanks, Kenma. You're a pretty great friend." Shoyo's voice seemed to come from nowhere. Consequently, Kenma felt embarrassed and immediately avoided eye contact. This made Shoyo chuckle. "I know I'll have to go back... soon, probably. But I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile. I'll set things right with everyone. It'll work out. But I like being around you, too."  
Kenma's heart seemed to increase in pace with every word Shoyo was saying. It was to the point where he was hoping the other boy wouldn't be able to somehow sense Kenma's pounding heart.  
"If I were you, I'd want to stick around for a little while longer..." Kenma said it so quietly. His voice even sort of gave out at the last part. He couldn't believe he just said that. What he had meant to say was, he wouldn't have been brave enough to be ready to face his team again. He'd be stubborn and keep running away... for a little while longer, at least. That's what he wanted to say. But it ended up sounding like he was desperate for Shoyo to stay. Which was also true, but still...  
"Is it okay if I stay the night then?" His voice was so sweet. Kenma was actually afraid to turn his head and look at which face he must be making to match those words. Instead, he felt his ears burn as he continued avoiding eye contact.  
"S-Sure... I guess..."  
And so it happened that merely an hour later, Kenma was staring at his celing from his futon on the floor, and Shoyo was on his bed somewhere to the right. Kenma was so nerovus that he was laying straight on his back, with his fingers curled around the edge of the cover. He knew nothing was actually gonna happen but he felt nervous nonetheless.  
"Kenma..." Shoyo's words sounded slurred and drowsy. Or maybe that was just because he seemed farther away from the floor.  
"Hm?" Kenma responded, not quite trusting of his voice right now.  
"I was so scared to tell him, you know? I figured telling Tanaka beforehand was okay... he wouldn't care if I were bisexual, right? But everyone else... I wonder what they think of me now."  
"Everyone..." Kenma took a deep breath, his heartbeat stuttering wildly inside of his chest. "Everyone... on my team... knows that I'm gay." The last word got Hinata to suddenly sit straight up from where he was laying on the bed. Even through the dark room, Kenma could tell he was staring at him incredulously.  
"What!? Why didn't you ever tell me before!?" Shoyo jumped out of bed, nearly getting his foot tangled in the sheets and falling over. Kenma turned on his side so that he was facing the wall once Shoyo got close to him.  
"It was never really relevant during our conversations I guess..." It was kind of lame, but true. Kenma never gave much opportunity in the first place to talk about himself. He was mostly content with letting Shoyo tell him everything and do most of the talking.  
"Well then?" Kenma heard Shoyo take a seat next to him. "How'd you do it? How'd you tell them?"  
Kenma stared at the corner of his door from where he lay, taking a moment to piece everything together into words. Shoyo waited beside him, patiently.  
"I also confessed... to Kuroo."  
"Kenma..." Shoyo couldn't help interjecting there, with that sad voice. Given the current situation, it was obvious that hadn't quite worked out for Kenma just as it hadn't for him.  
"I knew he was interested... you know, in trying with other guys. But by the time I confessed to him, he was already... exploring... with someone else." Kenma then sat up, leaning back on his hands. He saw that Shoyo was sitting on his legs, attentive towards him. "It ended up working out, I guess. He helped me slowly come out to most of the team. And things ended up fine between us. So... I think there's hope for you and Kageyama."  
He might as well have dug his own grave with that last bit, especially with how much Shoyo's face lit up.  
"Thanks, Kenma! Wow, I really wasn't expecting this though. Was Kuroo your first crush?" Kenma nodded silently.  
"So you're into guys like that, huh?" He was probably only imagining it, but he could have sworn there was a hint of disappointment in Shoyo's voice. No, he was definitely imagining it. Wouldn't hurt to correct him, though.  
"It was because we were really close and I respected him a lot." Kenma admitted. "But overall... I think I mostly like guys who are the opposite of me." Okay, that was probably a dead giveaway. Should probably try to change the subject... somehow. "Judging by Kageyama, you probably like the silent, strong type of guy."  
"Hmm, I guess..." The last syllable he spoke was a little too high... like he was suddenly michevious. Kenma's heart began to race again when Shoyo leaned in a little closer. "You're quiet, too. And you're pretty strong."  
Kenma finally met his gaze, his eyes wide with anticipation. Oh, please let this mean what he thinks it means.  
Sure enough, Shoyo's eyes were steady on him, relaxed yet focused. He was smiling. Kenma tried to swallow his nervousness.  
"If you like me, Kenma, you should kiss me." Kenma's eyes grew even wider, his lips parting slowly as he gaped at Shoyo. "Go ahead, I dare you."  
"B-But... What about..." Before Kenma could finish, Shoyo fingers were already deep in his hair and he'd been pulled in for the kiss. Kenma kept his eyes wide open completely shocked as Shoyo slowly kissed him with his soft, yet cracked lips. Something shot through every nerve in Kenma's body. It was like Shoyo had somehow transformed Kenma's own blood into something else... so that with every pulse, every moment that passed, Kenma's body felt lighter. And he began smiling within the kiss. Shoyo smiled back before he pulled away. He moved his hands to Kenma's cheeks and seemed to be studying him.  
This couldn't be real. Shoyo couldn't have just kissed him like that. In fact, this whole thing had to be fake. I mean, Shoyo showing up out of nowhere. Shoyo being rejected by Kageyama. Shoyo spending the whole day with him. Shoyo kissing him and looking at him like this... It was quite obviously one of Kenma's many dreams, one of his many fantasies. God, if he told Kuroo he had another dream about Shoyo... You know what, it didn't matter.  
Shoyo opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Kenma collded with him, pushing him to the floor with a small thud. In less than a moment, their lips were together again. Kenma heard Shoyo giggle from beneath him so he tensed his grip on his shoulders.  
Kenma kissed him passionately, keeping his hands still for now. By the time their lips were wet enough to slide off of each other easily, Shoyo surprised him by rolling over him and turning Kenma on his back. They were back on the futon and god, Shoyo looked really good in that moonlight. The way his hair was highlighted, his smile... everything. Kenma loved dreams like this.  
Kenma leaned forward and pressed his mouth on Shoyo's shoulder. As he sucked, his hands slid under Shoyo's tank top and his hands wandered over his lean back. When Kenma finally let go after leaving a mark, his mouth traveled all around Shoyo's neck. Kissing, scraping his teeth as he lightly dragged his nails on Shoyo's back.  
Shoyo arched his back, whined whenever Kenma got a little carried away with either his nails or teeth. Kenma finally pulled off Shoyo's shirt and impatiently, Shoyo did the same to him shortly after. The minute their bare chests touched, Shoyo immediately began grinding Kenma between the fabric of their boxers.  
Kenma moaned when he felt how hard Shoyo's cock was. It was burning hot and through these simple motions, Kenma could tell that Shoyo was thick.  
Shoyo began to kiss his chest, licking Kenma's erect nipples which prompted him to grab Shoyo's ass and intensify the grinding. He didn't care if it kind of hurt, he just wanted Shoyo so bad right now.  
They began kissing wildly again, this time with no boundaries between tongues or moaning or anything. Eventually Kenma felt Shoyo hook his thumbs into the waistband of Kenma's own boxers. He held them there for too long, and Kenma felt his dick twitch with anticipation.  
"Just grab my cock." Kenma grunted underneath Shoyo's lips. His voice was deep, gravelly... it didn't even sound like him.  
But it seemed to get through to Shoyo because he immediately pulled down Kenma's boxers and within half a second, already had his mouth over it. Guess he was skipping to the good part. The sudden shock of it made Kenma arch his own back and moan loudly.  
Shoyo was sucking him pretty well... wasn't afraid to go deep straight from the get-go. Kenma felt he could barely move with Shoyo's mouth on his cock like that, but he managed to get himself in a position where he could slip his hand into Shoyo's boxers and began pumping his dick furiously. He was right. Shoyo was thick and hard as a rock. Kenma could feel him twitching, too.  
Somehow he was eventually able to get Shoyo's boxers off and managed to slowly lick his tip. He felt Shoyo suddenly stop.  
"K-Kenma, don't..." He sounded breathelss. "That tickles..." Kenma realized his long hair was draping over Shoyo's cock, already getting in contact with his pre-cum.  
"Nnn Shoyo..." Kenma as he thrusted his hips forward, returning his dick to Shoyo's mouth before finally beginning to suck him off, too. It felt like he could barely get his mouth around, though.  
Within seconds Shoyo began pelvic thrusting into Kenma's mouth. Kenma, with his longer armspan, reached down and pressed his hand on the back of Shoyo's head so he'd go deeper. With his free hand, he began to stick his fingers into Shoyo's tight asshole, enjoying him wiggling around every time he did so.  
It wasn't long before Shoyo's moaning became insistent and he suddenly came in Kenma's mouth. Kenma almost choked with the huge load Shoyo had, but managed to keep focused and keep Shoyo's head where it was so he could cum in his mouth too.  
Kenma tried not to swallow and got up, turning around so he could face Shoyo. The other boy barely had time to react before Kenma leaned forward and kissed him, feeding him his own cum. Shoyo's body became stiff, but still they used their tongues to mix each other's cum as it began to leak from the side of their mouths.  
Just as Shoyo relaxed a bit, Kenma grabbed his own cock, unphased by climaxing, and began guiding it into Shoyo. He left just the tip in, leaning back and watching Shoyo squirm beneath him.  
"K-Kenma..." He was still squirming like crazy, completely breathless.  
"What?" Kenma's voice was deep again.  
"Kenma just go..." Shoyo gulped the rest of the cum. "Just fuck me." His eyes peeked open and stared up at Kenma. "Please fuck me."  
He didn't need to be told another time. Kenma eased his way in, since it was pretty clear just how tight Shoyo was. God, did it feel good though.  
He watched as Shoyo winced and bit his lip and gripped the futon beneath them. Once Kenma was fully inside, he waited just a moment before starting the motion. He started slow at first, building up to a steady pace. It was pretty clear once he'd hit that spot by the look on Shoyo's face. Once he saw that, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed Shoyo's hips and began thrusting as fast as he could. Now, aside from the fan, you could hear Shoyo's loud moaning, Kenma's heavy breathing, and the sound of their asses slapping together over and over.  
Kenma watched Shoyo's dick as he lifted Shoyo's legs onto his shoulders. He needed to go deeper. Kenma got up on his knees and was able to increase the pace even more. At this point Shoyo's moans were becoming louder.  
"Kenma... Kenma!! I... I'm gonna--" And there it was. With his dick still flopping around, Shoyo came all over his own chest and face. For some reason, the fact that he had immediately licked the cum that landed on his lips got to Kenma. He couldn't help it. He came right inside of Shoyo.  
Bzz. Bzz.  
Kenma's eyes shot open. His body was covered in sweat, his dick so hard it was giving new meaning to morning wood.  
He fumbled for his phone, finding it on the table next to his bed. His eyes were bleary, but he was still able to make out a text message:  
Confessing to Kageyama went well! We're going on a date today! Thanks for letting me call you last night!!  
Kenma dropped his phone and lay back down in bed. He sighed, a sense of sadness and shame suddenly overcoming him. There was no futon in the middle of the room. Of course it was a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completed anything in about a year so if you'd like me to write more, you have to let me know! Thank you for reading.


End file.
